Mario Kart: Double Dash!!
|Playlist = There's four of us, here tonight. Chugga chugga choo choo TIME TO FIGHT!! |Run = |Status = |previous = Tiny Brains Root Beer Tapper |next = Bomberman Jetters Fly in the House }} Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is a game on the GameCube, and is a game played by Barry, Ross, Arin, and Suzy on Steam Rolled. Ross and Barry later played it on Steam Train as part of the St. Patrick's Day spinoff show Stout Train. Episodes Steam Rolled #Just Drive #To Battle Stout Train # Mario Kart DUI Game Information Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (マリオカートダブルダッシュ!! Mario Kāto: Daburu Dasshu!!) is a racing game developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo GameCube in 2003. The game is the fourth installment in the Mario Kart series, following Mario Kart: Super Circuit from 2001. It was succeeded by the handheld game Mario Kart DS, which was released for the Nintendo DS in 2005. Similar to previous titles, Double Dash!! incorporates characters from the Mario series and pits them against each other as they race on different, Mario-themed tracks. The game introduced a number of new gameplay features, most notably the inclusion of two riders per kart. Double Dash!! supports LAN play using the Nintendo GameCube Broadband Adapter, allowing 16 players to compete simultaneously. There are 20 characters to select from in total, with eleven of them being new to the series. A special item for each character has also been implemented. Double Dash!! was generally well received by critics; it attained an aggregated score of 87 out of 100 on Metacritic. Reviewers praised the graphics and the new gameplay features, but criticized the voice acting. It was also commercially successful, selling over 3.8 million copies in the United States, and over 802,000 copies in Japan. Double Dash!! is a kart racing video game in which the player races in a kart against other teams in different courses. The game screen indicates the current standings in a race, the current speed of the player's kart and incoming weapons. Like in the previous installments, players can pick up item boxes to receive a randomly selected item and use it to impede the opposition and gain the advantage. Some items, such as shells and bananas, allow the player to hit others to slow them down, while other items, such as the star power-up, render them temporarily invincible to attacks. This is the only game in the series in which instead of one character per kart, there are two: one to drive, and one to use items; and is also the first in the series where players drop their items when hit by a weapon. The powerslide technique, an action that allows the player to drift around turns, has been improved; players can tilt the control stick while drifting to make sparks appear around their kart. If tilted enough, the sparks turn blue, and the player gains a speed boost known as a "mini-turbo". The rocket start technique, an action that allows the player to gain a speed boost when a race officially starts is also improved as the Double Dash!!, which can only be done as a team. Trivia * This is one of three console games to be played on Steam Train (the others being Super Smash Bros. and Pain). All of these games were played on the holiday spin-off Stout Train. * Despite being a console and being played on two different occasions on the Game Grumps channel, both times this game was played was on a PC-game exclusive show. Category:Games Category:Steam Rolled Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Steam Train Games Category:Stout Train Games